kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Uzurmishti
http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/Commons:Hapat_e_para/Formulari_i_ngarkimit --Hipi Zhdripi 27 Dhjetor 2008 14:11 (CET) Niko Stilos ‎ Të lutem na jepë referencat (për Niko Stilos ‎) ashtu që të dimë në është artikull seriozë.--Hipi Zhdripi 28 Dhjetor 2008 22:17 (CET) Mos merr me kaq ngut. Nga camet nuk ka edhe aq informacion... Mendoj me kupton se cfare dua te te them. Megjithate do te gjej sa me shpejt te jete e mundur.--213.207.40.60 28 Dhjetor 2008 22:24 (CET) Jo unë nuk e mar për ngut po të tjerët. Për këtë arsye do të ishte mirë edhe për vetë qënien e artikullit referimi. --Hipi Zhdripi 28 Dhjetor 2008 22:36 (CET) Për mrekulli. Tan inëse ke kohë mund të përshtatësh vetat dhe kohën tregimit të artikullit. Nëse nuk ke e mbanë rrezikun që në krye të artikullit të plasohet ndonjë shenjë informuese për lexuesin. Si do që të jetë informacioni qarkullon, fundi fundit ai është me rëndësi për ty. Ne kërkojmë më shumë. Tung--Hipi Zhdripi 29 Dhjetor 2008 00:05 (CET) Erendesishme eshte per te gjithe ne, jo vetem per mua. Aty luhet edhe per qimen e flokut por me duhet edhe pak kohe per te punuar me qartazi ne ate qoshe. Por mos u bej merak sa te kem fuqi edhe mund esi do ta bej sa me pare.--Papa-Zhuli 29 Dhjetor 2008 00:11 (CET) VO hidhi nje sy shenimit per skenderbeun pastaj shuaje shenimn me vo Vandalizem :Vendosja e pjeseve ne gjuhe te huaj ne artikuj edhe ate jo vetem ne nje por ne disa artikuj eshte vandalizem. Nese vazhdon keshtu do te gjendesh i bllokuar per nje kohe te caktuar. Nese vazhdon atehere do te gjendesh i bllokuar per nje kohe edhe me te gjate. Puntori 28 Janar 2009 09:21 (CET) Ata po na pergjojen ti thua >>>--Papa-Zhuli 28 Janar 2009 17:53 (CET) :Dhe ti po shkruan italisht ne nuk po kuptojmë. --'Λeternus' 28 Janar 2009 18:09 (CET) atehere perktheje nga anglishtja dhe vure ne shqip Une vetem mundja ta kuptoja pa te mundja e beja vets se ne dheun ame vet vodo perdorin qiviritaret. Ha shqip se cfare do me thene kjo??? .-Papa-Zhuli 28 Janar 2009 18:14 (CET) :Shiko. Nuk është detyra ime ta përkthej këtë. Por ti e ke të ndaluar të postosh material në gjuhë të huaj këtu. Kaq. --'Λeternus' 28 Janar 2009 18:20 (CET) Ta ka lene gje yt ate me tapi?????--Papa-Zhuli 28 Janar 2009 18:22 (CET) Apo mos merr 200 Euro pension nga asfalia???--Papa-Zhuli 28 Janar 2009 18:23 (CET) :Me sjelljen tënde vetëm je duke e "zbukuruar" të gjithë imazhin e shënimeve të tua. Përgëzime, vetëm vazhdo. --'Λeternus' 28 Janar 2009 18:28 (CET) Ik vazhdo shkruaj per kengetoret hipi dhe prit koka artikujsh--Papa-Zhuli 28 Janar 2009 18:32 (CET) Nuk e di se sa e ke kuptuar por wikipedia NUK ËSHTË DEMOKRACI ku mund të vish dhe të postosh çfarë të duash, ose përmbaju rregullave ose, siç thonë në italisht, ciao --Cradel 30 Janar 2009 16:46 (CET) Invite to work on the SFK09 Hello We are working on creating a workgroup for wikimedia kosovo http://sfk2009.ning.com/group/wikimediakosova and have an event on august 29/30 in Prishtina. We would like to invite you to come. http://www.kosovasoftwarefreedom.org/index.php/sfk09/call-for-papers.html Thanks, mike —Mdupont 9 Korrik 2009 12:33 (CEST) Papa-Zhuli Papa-Zhuli, më duhet të them se kur kërkonë që të flasin me ty shqip, duhesh ta keshë parasysh që ti vetë duhesh të flasësh shqip. Lexo si të mos ishe ti Papa-Zhuli, këtë tekst: JAM I MENDIMIT QE NUK DUHET TE SHUHET ASNJE SHKROINJE PA VENE NJOFTIMIN SE DUHETE TE SHUHET PERPARA DUHET NDALUAR ME NJE MEKANIZEM BLLOKIMI SHUARJA E DISA ZERAVE MBI TRE PERNJEHERE. SE PSH LIRIDONIT SOT I KISHTE RENE DIELLI NE KOKE DHE JA KA FUT ME TOP. pOR CFARE DO TE BEJME NE SE EDHE NESER DO TA ZERE DIELLI. aQ ME TEPER QE BEHET FJALE QE DIELLE TE KETE TERE gUSHTIN???? Dhe mundohu të i ndihmosh këtëtij njeriu!--Kurreshtja 2 Gusht 2009 22:21 (CEST) ::Shumë nxehtë ka shum diell.Po më duket se kjo verë do jet e gjatë.--Liridon 3 Gusht 2009 00:45 (CEST) :::Nuk po më duket aspak qesharake, përkundrazi kjo shprehje i ngjanë provokimit të bashkëpunëtorëve. Veti që nuk i ngjetë një anëtari të projektit e lërë më një administratori të saj.--Kurreshtja 3 Gusht 2009 00:49 (CEST) ::::Pse ajo që po thua ti nuk është qesharake a ( SE PSH LIRIDONIT SOT I KISHTE RENE DIELLI NE KOKE DHE JA KA FUT ME TOP. pOR CFARE DO TE BEJME NE SE EDHE NESER DO TA ZERE DIELLI. aQ ME TEPER QE BEHET FJALE QE DIELLE TE KETE TERE gUSHTIN???? ) Të lutem. Edhe un nuk mund të mos reagoj pas një deklarate të këtij lloji.--Liridon 3 Gusht 2009 00:58 (CEST) E vërtetë se Papa-Zhuli është duke vepruar me nxitim, por edhe ti nëse nuk je duke nxituar je duke reaguar shpejt. Së pari kur bisedojnë dy i treti duhet të pyesë për inkuadrim. Të është përmendur emri? Po, por shiko se si ka ardhur deri tek ajo përmenje e emrit tëndë përndryshe vlenë shprehja popullore shurdhani ja përgetë.--Kurreshtja 3 Gusht 2009 01:03 (CEST) Neutraliteti Më duket se artikujt që je duke i paraqitur, administratorët nuk janë duke i kundërshtuar. Ata si duket janë duke i kundërshtuar përmbajtjet e tyre. Edhe ata e kanë të njëjtin qëllim si ti e unë, përndryshe nuk do të ishin administratorë këtu. Dallimi është që ata kanë krijuar një botëkuptim se si duhet të duket enciklopedia. Me siguri ai botëkuptim nuk është i përsosur. Për këtë edhe ndihma jote është e mirë se ardhur për ta. Për mendjen time ndihma më e mirë që mund të japësh është që të mundohesh të jeshë më komunikativë duke mos harruar se ndoshta tjetri gjindet me mijra kilometra largë teje, largë qëllimit tëndë, largë tensionit të gjakut tëndë. Janë shumë të qetë dhe në dijeni se ku qojnë ato përmbajtje që ti e shumë tjerë i plasojnë. Nuk e prishin ata projektin për 1 apo 100-200 artikuj, të cilët me keqardhje i shuajnë. Ngritu lartë si shqiponjë dhe shikoje punën nga lartë dhe me siguri do të afrohesh me botëkuptimet e tyre. Ke kujdesë, neutralitetin jo vetëm për persona por edhe për lëmi. Paraqiti apo përmblidhi në artikuj të dhëna klot (të pastërta nga ndjenjat} dhe asnjëri nuk guxon ta shuaj atë zë.--Kurreshtja 2 Gusht 2009 23:48 (CEST) Mendo global, vepro lokal.--Kurreshtja 3 Gusht 2009 00:04 (CEST) Po më detyron Po më detyron veq për ty, këtu me punu. Të lutem lexo: Matrice hekurudhore Motortreni, lokovagoni apo Triebwagenzug quhen ato mjete hekurudhore apo një grup vagonash të hekurudhave (që) janë automjete të pajisura me vetshtyrje, jo ndryshe nga lokomotiva kryesisht për transportin e makinerive te lidhura, por edhe pasagjerët ose ngarkesave rekord. Me të thënë të drejten katër herë e kamë lexu, asgjë s'kam kuptu. Mjegull, mjegull e vërtet. Shka osht mër ky sanë? Provo mi kthy antenen ka Shqipnia! --Kurreshtja 21 Gusht 2009 01:34 (CEST) Dont worry eshte vagon qe ecen si lokomotive. as ne kosova nuk ka e as ne shqipri prandaj te duket aq e veshtire.hajt tung se do kesh ca jave pushim nga une.gejrmance i thone triebwagen, kurse ata të shkipnis i thon matrice hekurudhore. Mos ki gajret e he burre se vetem une po hap zana(skeda si po i thoni ne ket wikipedia) te rinj te tjerte sa grricen me zanat e vjeter--Papa-Zhuli 22 Gusht 2009 23:06 (CEST)